


Not something to regret

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Eraqus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Eraqus' warmth on his side should have been a comfort. A source of happiness, something to cherish. Instead, there was the painful sting of regret.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	Not something to regret

**Author's Note:**

> For Xehaqus Week

Eraqus' warmth on his side should have been a comfort. A source of happiness, something to cherish. Instead, there was the painful sting of regret. Eraqus should not be here. Xehanort shouldn't have let him come. He had an entire future ahead of him. One of light and everything Eraqus had been working toward before Xehanort had come into his life. In Scala he'd be safe and- but he wouldn't be happy there, would he?

"You're worrying too much again." Eraqus hadn't looked at him but they knew each other so well he hadn't needed to. 

"There are things to worry about." 

A huff of irritation, but Eraqus still didn't move. Xehanort couldn't decide if he wanted him to. 

"I'm not leaving you." It was a promise mildly sounding like a threat, like the time Eraqus had returned his vow to always being there for him. When he'd said that, Xehanort hadn't imagined it would mean this.

"The light--"

The back of Eraqus' hand gently pressed to his lips and Xehanort obediently fell silent. 

"If the light won't have you," Eraqus said, "they can't have me either." 

Despite how often he'd heard similar sentiments during the past few months, this one filled him with a warmth Xehanort didn't know what to do with. It reminded him of when Eraqus had first said he'd go with him. Back then, it had meant everything to Xehanort. Back then, he hadn't given much thought to what Eraqus was giving up. His own selfish desires had gladly taken Eraqus' hand and led him down the last path Eraqus should want to take.

Eraqus shifted away, settling over him moments later. Gently his hands cupped Xehanort's face and turned him to meet his gaze. Gold, just like his. Tainted just like he was. By the one thing he hated most. Xehanort moved the hair from Eraqus' face and refused to look away this time. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I chose this." A gentle kiss, then Eraqus was pressing their foreheads together. "Wherever you go, I'm going with you." 

"If you don't want to follow?" 

So much more was coming. Xehanort could feel it, and Eraqus had gone this far into the darkness with him but would he really be okay with diving deeper? Should Xehanort let him? He didn't want either of them left with regrets… 

"Then I won't. But if I leave you now I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Besides…" Eraqus grinned; "Someone has to stop you from doing anything too stupid." 

A weight lifted off him and Xehanort laughed. There were many things he regretted, but this could not be one of them.


End file.
